batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamilton Hill
Hamilton Hill is a lawyer turned politician who was elected mayor of Gotham City. History Early Career Hamilton Hill started out as as a successful lawyer in private practice eventually owning his own firm. He would later run for public office in Gotham City and was elected as a counciller. He is known to have commuted using the subway train system along side Temple Fugate. He advised Fugate to "relax" and take a break from his rigid schedule. This would cause Fugate to be late to a court hearing and fas found in default. Ironically the prosecutor was from Hill's law firm causing Fugate to blame Hill and seek vengance under the guise of his secret identity: "The Clock King". Mayor of Gotham One of Hill's first actions was the construction of Stonegate Penitentiary under D.A. Harvey Dent's request, with help of Bruce Wayne and the Wayne Foundation.Pretty Poison During his first years as Mayor, he was hostile to the Dark Knight, even allowing Harvey Bullock to pursue Batman, with his own task force, when Batman had been blamed for pharmacy robberies throughout Gotham City.On Leather Wings Hill caused the Joker's anger by comparing him to Batman and the madman infiltrated Hill's home and planted a dynamite on the garden. After this, Hill's son, Jordan, who was feeling unappreciated, escaped from home on Joker's car. Mayor Hill was crushed by the loss of his son, but by the end of the night, Batman returned Jordan to him and he learned a valuable lesson on priorities.Be a Clown Years into Hill's administration, Fugate resurfaced during his re-election campaign. After publicly discrediting and embarrassing Hill, he eventually tried to kill him, but Batman saved his life. This act won Batman Hill's trust and respect.The Clock King (episode) As a result, Hill trusted Batman's plan when the Penguin stole a prototype weaponized vehicle and the Dark Knight told Hill to double-cross the criminal by giving him a fake deliver instead of the ransom money. The plan helped Batman capture the Penguin, even while being blind.Blind as a Bat Afterwards, Hill was the Joker's victim when the Clwon Prince of Crime abducted him in his own home and used a nucler weapon to threaten Gotham. Hill was eventually rescued by Robin from his own swimming pool, where the Joker intended to kill him by drowning him.Harlequinade Not long after this, Hill was once again threatened by the Clock King, but he was saved by Batman and Robin.Time Out of Joint Throughout his career Hill faced many dangers: he was abducted and replaced with a robot duplicant by H.A.R.D.A.C., he was kidnapped in his own home by Joker and he was captured by former Arkham Asylum employee best known as Lock-Up. In all those times, Lock-Up was saved by Batman. Appearances * On Leather Wings * Pretty Poison * Be a Clown * Joker's Favor (cameo) * Fear of Victory * The Clock King * The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy (mentioned only) * If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich? (mentioned only) * Heart of Steel Part I * Heart of Steel Part II * Blind as a Bat * Trial * Harlequinade * Time Out of Joint * Catwalk (cameo) * Baby-Doll (mentioned only) * Lock-Up Feature Film * "Batman: Mask of the Phantasm" (cameo) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Civil Servants Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters